


车【赫海】苦——KTV 01

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 心生 EROS with concupiscence [7]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 浴室





	车【赫海】苦——KTV 01

**Author's Note:**

> 【银始海】宿舍（骚）那篇车的后续  
> 三部曲之二
> 
> 写的很早 篇幅较长 夹叙夹议
> 
> 当情色伦理看吧

01 【赫海】苦 浴室

 

“东海，你女朋友……挺厉害啊。”说话这人挠着脸，扬眉的同时下巴也抬了抬，笑容有了然于心的戏谑，音调也自带些趣味地高扬。沿着他指明的方向，只见男孩收合扣紧了的衬衣领口，脖子边一连串的红斑遮蔽不全，溜了出来，半遮半掩更引人浮想联翩。  
背身坐在这人对面的男人此时依然面无表情，摸了摸鼻头，脊背缓慢地直立了起来，头也没转动，只把眼珠移到了最左边，侧着在瞟这句话涉及的主角。  
李东海听言转身朝向两人，瞪了瞪眼，轻声的嗯了一下表示疑惑。一晃看到了在暗自观察着自己的人，也不用细过脑子，头手立马就摇转起来，拨浪鼓一样，晃得那人都担忧他会不会晕眩，“没有没有，不是不是不是…”  
“哦，炮友吧！”最先说话那人又点点头笑，更是心里有数的模样。  
李东海眼睛撑得更大，声音也被他晃颤了，“不不不不不……”，一边又警戒地去看另一人的表情。  
“前女友啊？哈哈哈，都行都行，开心就好。”这人怎么就这么八卦，不依不饶一直念叨。  
他看侧视他的男人此刻收了神垂下头，嗤声笑了拉上嘴角，也不知道是高兴还是无奈。惶悸中正畏惧他的反响，张嘴呲牙不知所措时却听他朝自己问，“东海，你洗澡了么？”音色同他本人此刻的脸色一样温柔，拂动了李东海一溺不起的那片水域波面。  
男孩即刻聪明了起来，大步奔到他身前，拽着摇动他遒健的臂膀，轻声叹道，“我们一起洗嘛，那机器烧水好慢的。”音色宛转间也摇曳，脸上燃起红晕的光，那起初问话的人背对这一幕，未能捕捉了解。  
等到都脱了外衣，拉着手进了浴室，四只眼里湮着的焰光才全然迸发，火星弹跳间轻易就烧到了对方身上。李东海关上门转身便跃起来，腿间跨住了他腰肢，耻骨正正地驾到他身前。这人抱他更是顺手，跟随着急冲而上的动作，轻便地捞住了他的脊背，转瞬间用胯部接稳了，再紧了紧腰腹的肌肉颠实，大手再一兜，臀也被他握住了，掰弄着，往自己下身那已然扬起的枝条上揉。  
“是我的，还是别人的？”李东海看他脸上抹了笑眉眼更是举高了，平平地朝自己发问，眼里流动着华艳的光色，也是稳稳的；更不是疑惑的语气，只是借着说话，低头凑近，隔着一层仅剩的贴身白Tee，咬住了自己已然挺翘的乳尖。  
你是在说我，还是那些吻痕呢。  
自然都是你的。  
李东海仰头轻哼，喉间舒曼的声音自发推挤而出，起初还是想忍耐的，然而四肢整躯都在随他的动作偏颤，大概比尚且能维持一丝理智的头脑要更加迷醉无能。躲避不及，那两朵茱萸被他舔咬在嘴间，胸口的暖热也上升到头脸和喉口。附庸着，他把肩颈胸口往他身上粘黏掩藏，又被抱他在半空的人用嘴唇拨划开，在他娇粉的胸前皮肤之上舐出一条浅溪，濡湿了乳晕自然透出了形状。  
舌面游转在他躯体上，混合上口腔里还裹存着的烟苦，李赫宰品尝着李东海，果然如他此前所预料的——甜中带辛，甘爽又清香。  
就在这不大的洗浴间里，二人之间的火花乱窜四溅，即刻便就此缠绕至一处，肉骨相扣，吐吸互换。外间那人也趁着四下无人，缩进自己的床铺里，顺手点开了外文的成人网站。这稍显狭窄的男生宿舍本是个四人间，其中一人早已退了学，刚刚多嘴问话的那个，家在本市就常常不留，常驻一处而后纠缠不清的到底还是这二人。说起来现在性器已经抵紧到一起去的两人本来也不是室友的关系，是李赫宰还当他只是不懂事的乖弟弟的时候，被他磨得烦了，费劲想辙地去跟宿管申请了调换，这才把隔着几个系之外的男孩弄到了自己寝室来。当时被问到恳求同住的原因，这孩子只是眼挂清泪跟他诉说平日是如何被室友们以言行频繁欺负，话间眼角的泪珠要落不落的，晃得李赫宰心肉颤动，就不可能再袖手旁观。自然他如今回味起来，当初把那几人堵在房间里质问之时，他们脸上的困惑惶恐大概也不全是演绎。  
只是这男孩乐于蛰伏到自己身边来，还是未能也不敢真地爬到同一张床上去。这场恋慕的剖露或者说是开头，到底是惨烈了些。  
此刻李赫宰紧抱着男孩，舌尖卷起来轻舐了他几乎笑难自扼的唇角，推挤进他嘴中，交缠着，滑拨他的内壁和齿贝、弹弄他的软舌、舔咽他的口津。不许久自然又将李东海从嘴到心都搅动得迷乱不平，欲念驱动着便启手来掀对方的衣角。舔着他唇瓣的薄肉，李赫宰嘴角也轻微地扬高，左臂箍紧了胯上的宝贝，右手才伸出去扭开水龙头去试温，就着这姿势未变，穿着衣挂着人，径直迈进了喷涌的水流里。水压下冲，两人的呼吸都不轻松，缠紧的嘴角才终于松开了一瞬，隔着透凉的水幕高低对望。再不用谁主动，两条舌便又抵近了粘贴，腾在半空中在水体里寻找着裹绕，全然无惧被冲刷的痛痒跟氧气的稀薄。李东海垂落的发角贴在他脸颊上，纤维湿滑地吸附着，跟唇舌同步着紧黏不舍，执念般地在相互的气晕中间协助着亟待溺亡。深吻直到他满意了男孩在水色中间喘息的慌乱和面颊上绯红的深浓，这才颠了颠他弹翘的臀肉，小心地把人放回了地面，顺势间手指再向下划拨，未使他察觉到异样，湿漉而粘腻的裤子已经被剥落了。  
男孩半张脸还埋在水体里，却咧开了笑张着嘴吐气，喘息的急缓带动着胸口起伏的高低。布满蒸汽的狭窄室内，目前的画面无法不使他身心激切：低头，性器被捏握在此前尚爱而不得的人手中，重揉着上下摩挲；仰头，对方深沉的眼里驻存着的唯一个微小而欢欣的自己。身心的欢愉被推升置顶，也不需等到真实地插入抽动来将快感传递，在他身边这一时一刻已有过度的满足。在他眼里望到了自己，恐怕比真的高潮瞬间使他更加战栗。  
嘴唇依旧咬死了仅让轻声的喘动泄露，谨慎地把悦动的呻吟极力掩盖，乘着他的眼光以及往腹下那一根挺立上推拉的动作，李东海启手就越过了他腰侧，揉捏上对方的股臀。抚上了，手里那硬实的肌肉也在有意无意地收紧。男孩耳边敲响的鼓更乱了节奏，不耐地想象着，他入体的时候那里推送的力度和速率。  
上身白色的薄衣浸染了热水，脖颈那一系列其实延续至胸前的暗红才像隔着一张透白菲薄的纸，全然地被显现，排布有些密集，他自己低头看了都激悦悸动，根本也不用什么别的唤起。何况此时这红痕的赐予者，正望着自己、把下体阴茎都攥紧。  
身躯倾向前蹭挠眼前的肉体，就着湿哒哒地濡腻主动去抱紧。李东海嘴上完全笑开了，抬头还追寻着对方要续接那一吻，却被这男人面无表情地躲避开了，陡然地提问，声音飘扬在热雾里，温度疾降如同冬日雨后水汽弥散的苦寂：  
“你跟他们也是这样做的吧。”语间沉落，却不是问句，是证据充分的推测和断明。李东海像终于被他流水中滚热的臀尖和膨胀的性器烫到且扎痛了，缩回的手掌垂放到自己身侧，头低埋了，温喜的脸色也收合，并无答话。肉柱在男人手里被揉捏滑拨得更加用力，男孩的下腹已经开始自主地颤动，那痛痒的交杂不知为何也爬向心间。  
还是绕不开这一段吗，他杵在稍显冰凉的水流里，更不知该如何接话或动作。吟唱的低鸣消声，四周唯剩流体溅落地面的拍击，蒸流里他刚听到对方的一声气笑，还未做理解即刻已被摇推着上身直立地向前倒去，面向的湿滑瓷砖地几乎倒影了两人的身姿。李东海的手指艰难地撑住了，头脸都倒悬着，从腿间的缝隙向后方望，看到李赫宰因他而更加高胀的茎体，丛林包裹着柱身淌成一股缓长的溪。莲蓬头均匀喷洒的水柱也开始往他的脸上倒灌，他张开嘴狼狈地喘，腰部更被使劲攥住，力度再次掐进了心肉。站在后方的男人捏开了他的臀肉，胯骨骤然就向它发起了撞击。李东海倒垂的头瞬间就眩晕了。坚硬的柱头和着活水在向穴眼里面捅，是了无章法也不管不顾的架势，而水本身并没有润滑的效果。  
柱体只是错乱地在臀尖股缝前击打出清脆的响，啪啪啪啪该是他熟悉的音效了，肉头和囊袋都从穴眼边刮拭，臀上脂肪稍厚腻处也被他捏起白肉，一手一瓣向两旁掰开，指头浅浅地塞入就勾挂住了内壁往外间拔。最后才磨着耐心扶住了他臀肉，提起茎口向穴里推挤。水流下散着，内里艰涩得两人躯体直发抖，还是比不上心上的战栗。李赫宰忆起了上一次心脏那么颤抖到疼痛的时候——还是被动地欣赏了李东海躺在床上是如何被崔始源肏动的声光画卷。股臀肌肉都随着心的灼烧压到最紧，放松的时候已经强制地把柱身往他紧致的穴眼里捅进了一半。  
又酸又痒，他那即便被反复开发、甚至滥用之地。却不敢拒绝或者呼痛。倒置的脸上，连被水流刮擦着的眼睫都努力不做闭合，要望着他是怎样一点一点地插透了自己，再骤然间全部抽出来重整翻覆。一次又一次地更向里推进，击褪了方才看似缱绻的绵绵情意。  
李赫宰下体艰辛地摩擦着干燥的洞壁，心肉实际上也像在糙石上磨，下体的穿插越来越深入，心口也就越来越闷重。这欲火气焰如何烤燎身前的人，都只是让他自己更燥更痛。如果他这么做只是想用这男孩来发气泄火，诚然实在难以达到目的，那火色只会燃得更旺，他大概都在等待它何时能盛大到将自己一举吞没。此前的事端逐渐幻化成了一把双头的细刃，同时深扎入了两人心上，日下却不语地隐藏，在此晃动之时才穿透出来戳得抱紧了依附的两人都尖锐地疼痛，却更不愿放手。但李东海多半更是庆幸的，至少他发怒的方式是深入捅开自己的身体，抽送捣弄因他而紧缩战栗的穴眼。苦甜原来可以就此混合，依样的还有伤痛和欢愉。不伦不类地，他反而甘之如饴。  
脊背乘受着水压，股间被撑开戳刺。身后的男人却在他背上俯趴下来，顺着水柱下放的脚步，吻上他颤动着的那根长长的脊柱，瘦得显形，一截一截的突兀都被他舔在舌口。胡乱的冲撞缓了，滚烫的手去挤了滑液来抹到洞口，细摩轻按。男孩的上身也被他提举起来用手臂紧紧环住，脊背和胸口，筋肉交扣，柱穴绞合，势要做最深的缠斗。  
抚着微肿的折皱，手指也塞进洞穴深处，抵着尤在洞中的肉茎一侧来磨拭他的岩壁，刻意摩擦他激悦的那一圈，些微的痛苦瞬间转化为怦张的快乐，摇荡在身体里，汁液都顺势释出些许。他的惩罚就是要让自己又疼又爽，两不离析，周而复始。恐慌又期待，这施暴者他又太喜欢，还能怎么办。被整治蹂躏得多了，李东海都想，到底是哪一方有施虐或被虐的欲望，正好撞上无法不被激发的对象，玩弄又疼惜，无穷无尽。  
就这么不稳定地低俯着，穴眼的紧肉已经被研磨得滑软，这人起身却只深插了一次，就抽出了红胀的肉柱，只把软嫩的茎头打在他穴口，再蹭着埋进了股沟，捧住两瓣肉臀来夹紧了粗长上下滑动。红柱镶在白肉间，一冲一收，前精跟滑液一起搅出泡沫来，性器前端在整张臀上粘出挂丝的帘幕。身下的人习惯性地转脸来看他，两颊羞红、目内沁水，无辜的淫糜，这简直无人可以抵御。李赫宰脸部肌肉都紧了紧，笑了一声，转身离开了这震颤到红艳的肉体。  
博大刚刚胀满他就迅速离去，李东海无法忍耐地摇起腰臀又不敢示意，害怕自己终于被腻烦或者厌恶，像一次性的安全套，用完了理应被丢弃。酸麻的腰在缓慢地起，又被奔回来的男人压紧了，东西果然还是被塞进了菊穴，却不是粗胀灼烫的那一根，是冰凉细滑的锥体。  
“含住别掉了”，随着这平凉的音色，头晕目眩的人被他拉起来从背后抱住，阴茎朝那塞尾撞了撞，戳紧了伴着他的一声哼，李赫宰便一时停下了动作来听它蠕动的咕叽；肉柱才再凑到他穴口现在被人为添加的毛绒尾巴，看这白绒点在红柱上，鲜活清亮地对比在质感和色泽处。唇舌还朝着侧颈新鲜的血印上舔，加深着吮，要它们永远停留在他皮肤表面。  
穴的浅沿自发地收缩，裹紧了这比起阴茎纤细柔和的玩具。寒凉激得李东海打颤，窘迫又雀跃。有意识地提肛，让内壁摸清了这塞子的形状。  
李赫宰偏头看这人脸上不是备受欺辱的愤然或困苦，有一些硕亮的憧憬，他扯起嘴角来吁气——他在期待被玩弄，施与者不限于自己。推他进渐凉的水流里，抹了洗发液跟沐浴乳，一手揉一处，给他洗头和身体。李东海半睁着眼在雪白发散的泡沫里悄悄观望前人，忍住了用身体去抱得他也一身滑彪的冲动，他喜欢的这人现在脸上并无色彩，焰火也好像已然熄灭，正像洗刷待煮的肉食一般擦洗自己，敏感之处被他心知肚明地避远绕离。  
等到给这漂亮的男孩洗完了澡，热水几乎已经用尽了，李赫宰把他扯出来往他脸上盖了块干的毛巾，自己走回凉寒的水里甩着头发匆忙地冲。分身还矗立着，在冷水里上下弹跳，看得这后庭被塞住了的男人暗自咬紧了下唇，前茎更胀的同时菊穴也自发收放，穴里的东西磨动起来，他臀尖被刺激得不时战动，表皮的绒毛也随之竖起。脖子和胸口鼓动出一片嫣红，白亮里散落着的是身前这人过去多次遗留的痕迹，呈现出更深一度的红，娇娆着若有光泽，是他种在身上的、远近不一的星。这胀满了他整颗心脏的人此时就在眼前搓洗着纤长的四肢和粗大挺翘的肉茎，实际不过浴间简单冲洗的表演，毫无卖弄，不及引诱，李东海却更加难以抵抗地热血上涌。  
男孩抛开了毛巾，在湿凉的地板上向里迈进，陷入了他和水的冰凉里。  
“晚上有朋友过生日，你跟我一起去。”凉水激得李赫宰清醒又颤栗，他皱着眉把拥上来的男人推回温暖的空气里。命令一般的口气，李东海像士兵一样立正不动了，憨憨地点头。直立起身体，括约肌更收得硬挺，穴肉吸附上了玻璃的躯体，寒意也导送到他四肢。他也无空细致体感，心里在暗自复述他的指令，似乎领悟了他的意图，对此更无法疑问，或许还有窃喜，何种的惩戒呢——要他堵死了穴，同他外出，被他欺负，回来再做惩处。  
毕竟凌虐该有个羞辱的样子，哪有一头发着狠，一头又心软地来舔舐痛处的。  
大概李东海也没理解，李赫宰肆意辱虐的，一直是他自己。


End file.
